Silence in Harmony
by aicchan
Summary: Mungkin persamaan itu yang menjadikan mereka lebih dekat. Menjadi sahabat, menjadi saudara, dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dan lebih intim. -OMEGA fic- Genbu x Kiki - For Fujoshi Only


Kicau burung terdengar merdu di sela gesekan dedaunan yang menari seiring hembusan angin. Satu dua helai yang jatuh meninggalkan rantingnya, mengalir mengikuti kelokan sungai yang berisi ikan-ikan yang berenang damai.

Tak jauh dari sungai itu berdirilah sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Nuansa alami yang seolah menyatu dengan hutan dan alam sekitarnya. Di rumah itu tinggallah seorang pria berambut coklat panjang bersama seorang gadis kecil.

Aries Kiki dan Raki.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya Omega_**_ © Toei Animation_

**_Silence in Harmony _**_© aicchan_

_Romance_

_M rated for adult action, not explict but… only for PURE FUJOSHI_

_Libra Genbu x Aries Kiki_

_-Alternative Reality, Setting Canon maksa dikit-_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Kiki-_sama_. Aku sudah selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar." Ujar Raki seraya masuk dengan membawa sepelukan kayu kering.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa letakkan itu di dekat perapian." Kiki mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi memanaskan sup buatannya.

Raki mendekati guru sekaligus sosok ayah baginya itu, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tersenyum, Kiki menggeleng pada Raki, "Tak perlu. Sudah selesai semua. Kau mandillah dulu. Badanmu penuh debu dan daun kering."

Menuruti kata-kata sang guru, Raki pun keluar lagi dari rumah dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di bagian belakang rumah. Kiki pun meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia mengeluarkan dua piring dari dalam lemari dan juga mangkuk untuk sup. Dia menatanya di meja makan, dan saat dia hendak memindahkan wadah nasi yang telah matang, dia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Sedikit heran, Kiki melangkah ke asal suara dan saat membuka pintu kayu itu, dia tersenyum pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Genbu-_san_."

Seorang pria berambut _orange_ gelap dan mengenakan jaket berwarna merah membalas senyuman itu, "Hei." Sapanya singkat.

Kiki mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya lagi. Dia menyusul Genbu yang dengan santainya duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Ini memang bukan kunjungan pertama Genbu ke rumah itu, karenanya dia sudah merasa seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

"Mana si bocah?" tanyanya.

"Sedang mandi. Dia baru saja selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar." Kiki kembali ke dapur dan mengeluarkan sepasang piring dan mangkuk lagi.

Tak begitu lama, Raki kembali dengan wajah segar dan baju bersih. Dia terkejut karena ada orang lain di dalam rumah, "Ah— Genbu-_sama_, selamat datang." Sapanya sopan seperti ajaran sang guru.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun menikmati makan malam seadanya sambil berbincang santai. Usai makan, Raki membereskan peralatan makannya dan berpamitan ke kamar karena ada buku yang ingin dia baca. Genbu lalu membantu Kiki mencuci dan menyimpan semua alat makan kembali ke dalam lemari. Setelahnya mereka berdua duduk di sofa putih sederhana yang cukup besar. Sofa itu menghadap ke perapian batu yang diapit oleh rak buku, di atas perapian itu ada vas biru berisi beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitaran sungai.

"Jadi… apa alasan kau datang kemari?"

Genbu bersandar dan merentangkan tangannya di badan sofa, "Aku mendengar kabar, kalau kau sudah bertemu para Bronze Saint muda."

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"… Dari burung yang berkicau." Jawab Genbu begitu saja.

"Tak usah memaksa bercanda." Kiki merapat pada Genbu dan bersandar pada pria itu, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau cemaskan. Apa kau mau cerita padaku?"

Sebelah lengan Genbu merangkul pundak Kiki, namun dia tak bicara apa-apa. Kiki sendiri tak memaksa kalau memang Genbu sedang tak ingin cerita. Dia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dan dia bersandar nyaman pada pria itu. Sejenak yang terdengar hanya keretak suara kayu yang termakan api mengisi keheningan sempurna yang ada di sana.

"_Gold Cloth_ Libra."

Kiki memandang wajah Genbu, paham apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya, "… Kau akan pergi ke Rozan?" dia melepaskan diri dari Genbu dan duduk memandang pria itu lurus di kedua matanya, "_Gold Cloth_ Libra memanggilmu, kau harus menjawabnya, kau harus menerima takdirmu."

Genbu menggenggam jemari Kiki, "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi apa aku pantas?"

"Kau salah satu murid dari _Gold Saint_ legendaris, Dohko. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kualitasmu."

"Shiryuu lebih pantas…. Andai dia tak terkena _dark woud_ dari Mars… pasti dia yang akan mewarisi _Gold Cloth_ itu." Genggamannya di jemari Kiki makin erat, "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu." Ujar Kiki sambil tersenyum, "Kau harus secepatnya mengambil _Gold Cloth_ itu. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke tangan Mars. Kau tak inginkan itu terjadi, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Roshi_ bisa menghantuiku seumur hidup kalau aku membiarkan Mars berlaku seenaknya."

Kiki menepuk pundak Genbu,"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Pergilah dan temui takdirmu!"

Memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kiki dulu ternyata bukan pilihan yang buruk, ragu dan cemas yang sejak beberapa hari ini menghantuinya, lenyap begitu saja. Dia mencondongkan badannya sedikit dan menangkap bibir Kiki dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Bisiknya.

Kiki pun membiarkan pria berambut _orange_ itu keluar dari kabinnya. Dia berdiri dan mengunci pintu lalu mematikan perapian, kemudian dia menuju ke kamarnya sendiri dan berbaring di kasurnya. Sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya, Kiki menyentuh bibirnya, masih terasa hangat kecupan barusan.

Dia jadi teringat kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Genbu. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat dia baru saja menuruni gunung Rozan setelah mengunjungi keluarga Shiryuu. Dia melihat Genbu ada di kaki gunung, memandang ke arah tempat Shiryuu bermeditasi, menggantikan posisi sang guru untuk menjaga tempat itu. Kiki sempat menyangka kalau Genbu bermaksud buruk, tapi dia merasakan aliran _cosmo_ yang famliar, sama seperti cosmo milik Shiryuu yang seolah mengalir bagai air di sungai. Itulah yang membuat Kiki memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok asing itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Jujur Kiki sangat terkejut saat Genbu mengatakan kalau dia adalah murid terakhir dari Dohko karena dia sama sekali tak pernah melihat sosok Genbu sebelum ini.

Sejak itu, Kiki jadi sering bertemu dengan Genbu, atau lebih tepatnya, Genbu yang sering datang ke rumah Kiki. Dia tak tahu bagaimana Genbu bisa tahu dia tinggal dimana, dugaan Kiki adalah kalau pria itu tahu letak kampung halaman suku Jamir. Kalau Genbu datang, biasanya dia meminta Kiki untuk menceritakan tentang Sanctuary di masa _Holy War_ lalu, tentang para _Gold Saint_, juga kisah saat para _bronze_ legendaris yang harus melawan keduabelas _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary.

Perlahan mereka pun menjadi akrab. Pembicaraan yang semula dipenuhi oleh masalah Palaestra dan berkisar tentang _saint_, berubah menjadi pembicaraan yang lebih akrab dan pribadi. Dari sanalah Kiki mengenal lebih dekat tentang Genbu, tentang masa lalunya, tentang bagaimana dia tak begitu berminat untuk menjadi seorang saint Athena, tentang bagaimana dia merasakan kalau gurunya telah tiada saat _Holy War_ berakhir.

Perasaan Kiki saat itu pun sama, begitu merasakan kalau gurunya, Mu, _Gold Saint_ Aries terdahulu tak lagi menjadi bagian dunia ini, ada kehampaan yang tak berujung dalam dirinya. Mungkin persamaan itu yang menjadikan mereka lebih dekat. Menjadi sahabat, menjadi saudara, dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dan lebih intim. Keduanya tak tahu alasan pasti, yang jelas, kekosongan dalam hati mereka hilang saat mereka bersama.

"Kiki-_sama_." Suara Raki mengejutkan Kiki.

Dia pun segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa?"

Raki menunjukkan seekor burung merpati yang sayapnya berdarah, "Aku menemukannya di luar jendelaku. Dia akan mati kalau dibiarkan begini terus."

Dengan lembut Kiki mengambil burung putih itu, "… Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan sembuh. Ambilkan kain bersih dan juga keranjang!"

Bergerak cepat, Raki membawa semua yang diminta oleh gurunya. Lalu dia berdiri diam memandang bagaimana sang guru dengan cekatan mengobati hewan malang itu dan meletakkannya dalam keranjang yang telah diberi kain sebagai alasnya. Kiki menyerahkan keranjang pada Raki dan menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab padanya. kau bisa?"

Dengan mantap, Raki menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Kiki-_sama_." Dia memandang gurunya sebentar sebelum bicara, "Genbu-_sama_ kemana?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan penting." Kiki menepuk kepala Raki sekali, "Hari sudah malam, tidurlah! Tidurlah!"

"Baik. Selamat tidur, Kiki-_sama_." Raki pun meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun deras disertai angin kencang. Kiki sendirian di rumah karena Raki sedang mengantar obat ke desa tetangga, dalam cuaca seperti ini, anak itu tak mungkin akan pulang. Jadilah Kiki seorang diri duduk di perapian yang menyala untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Duduk beralas karpet tebal, Kiki mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada api yang berkobar. Baru saja tubuhnya merasa hangat, pintu depannya digedor cukup keras, membuat Kiki terlonjak.

"Genbu-_san_!" Kiki segera meyuruh pria yang basah kuyub itu untuk masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya, "Nekad sekali? Kau bisa menunggu di desa sampai badai ini reda, kan?"

"Terlanjur."

Kiki menyambar selimut yang ada di sofa dan langsung membungkus tubuh Genbu setelah menyuruh pria itu melepaskan jaketnya, "Kemari! Hangatkan badanmu!"

Duduk di dekat panasnya api membuat Genbu merasa nyaman dan suhu tubuhnya perlahan kembali normal. Dia memandang Kiki yang dengan cekatan membuat teh panas di dalam teko dan membawanya ke depan perapian, menuangkan secangkir. Genbu menerima cangkir itu dan segera merasa tubuhnya hangat lagi.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Kiki.

Genbu menghabiskan isi cangkirnya sebelum menjawab, "Sudah kudapatkan… dan sepertinya aku memilih jalan yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Sekarang mereka pasti mengira aku ada di pihak Mars."

Kiki mengisi lagi cangkir keramik itu dengan teh, "Peran seperti itu memang dibutuhkan, agar mereka jadi lebih kuat lagi. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang."

Sudah puas menghangatkan diri dengan teh, Genbu memakai selimutnya untuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih separuh basah.

"Kuambilkan baju ganti dulu."

Genbu meraih pergelangan tangan Kiki, "Tak usah. Sebentar juga kering."

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Tidak akan." Genbu menarik lengan Kiki dan memeluknya erat, "begini saja."

Cukup begitu, Kiki tahu masih ada yang belum diceritakan Genbu padanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Shiryuu."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Pelukan Genbu makin erat, dia tersenyum, "Walau dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia masih memiliki _cosmo_ yang luar biasa. Dia masih bisa mengancamku sampai seperti itu…"

"Sekarang kau lega kan? Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Shiryuu akan pulih seperti sedia kala."

"Sampai saat itu tiba," Genbu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Kiki, "aku akan menjaga _Gold Cloth_ Libra ini dengan nyawaku."

Kiki tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat wajah Genbu semakin mendekat, membawa mereka pada satu kecupan singkat yang manis. Kecupan itu pun segera berubah menjadi sentuhan yang lebih menuntut. Kedua tangan Kiki melingkar di leher Genbu, menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya. Saat tersadar, Kiki sudah berbaring di karpet tebal dengan Genbu di atasnya.

"Si kecil sedang tidak ada, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu."

Genbu tersenyum, dia menarik lepas ikatan rambut Kiki dan membiarkan helai panjang itu terurai di karpet putih, "Karena biasanya kau selalu menghajarku kalau berani melakukan ini di luar kamar."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Helai pakaian berserakan di lantai batu, meninggalkan sang pemilik yang saling menikmati kehangatan suhu tubuh mereka.

Bibir Genbu menikmati leher Kiki dan dia tersenyum senang atas reaksi si Aries itu. Tangannya bergerak memeta seluruh lekuk tubuh pria dalam pelukannya itu dan menyentuh bagian-bagian yang sangat dia hapal. Otaknya merekam semua suara yang meluncur dari bibir Kiki, terdengar bagai melodi terindah yang pernah tercipta, menenggelamkan suara badai yang mengamuk di luar sana.

"Gen…bu-_san_…"

"Shhh…"

Kiki memejamkan matanya, membiarkan insting mengambil alih kerja otaknya. Tubuhnya beraksi pada semua sentuhan Genbu, memberi kebebasan pada pria itu untuk menguasai jiwa dan raganya. Keduanya bergerak dalam irama, saling mengisi harmoni yang selaras dalam setiap hela napas. Getaran lembut menggelitik tulang punggung Kiki begitu merasakan sentuhan Genbu beranjak sisi tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Dia memeluk Genbu erat saat panas tubuhnya semakin meningkat, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali dan memburamkan pikirannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Genbu membuat Kiki tergulung oleh gelombang yang menghanyutkan. Dia menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, tak ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini, meski membuatnya terkesan sebagai orang egois karena dia tahu Kiki sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Dia merasakan pelukan Kiki yang semakin erat, hembusan napas panas kulitnya dan mendengar suara-suara samar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Kembali dia mencium bibir Kiki saat akhirnya dia menuruti apa keinginan sang _Gold Saint_ Aries itu….

Tubuh Kiki terbaring di karpet tebal dengan keringat membasahi tubuh dan napasnya tersengal. Jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Genbu yang kini menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak berharap aku berhenti sampai disini saja, kan?" bisik Genbu.

Kiki tersenyum, "Tentu saja… jarang sekali kita bisa berdua disini."

Mendengar itu, Genbu ikut tersenyum, "Jadi kita harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

Lengan Genbu memeluk Kiki lembut. Dengan sangat perlahan, dia membuka jalan untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kiki mengerang pelan tapi tak berusaha melawan. Ada nyeri yang terasa, namun mengetahui apa yang ada di balik rasa itu, Kiki hanya bisa menikmatinya.

Dan begitu jarak diantara mereka menghilang, deru suara angin dan hujanpun tak lagi terdengar. Suara menghilang, dunia menghilang, yang ada hanya putih tak berujung. Melunturkan segala warna dan menciptakan warna baru yang lebih sempurna. Panas tubuh mereka melebur jadi satu seiring desah napas tak beraturan yang bersahut, memuaskan dahaga batin pada setiap sentuhan diantara mereka.

.

.

Genbu menyelimuti Kiki sebatas pundak dan mengecup kening pria muda berambut coklat panjang itu. Dia menyambar kaus dan juga celana panjangnya yang teronggok di lantai. Setelah memakainya asal, Genbu beranjak menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa sup krim instant dan segera memasaknya. Memang dia tak bisa memasak, tapi kalau hanya sekedar mencampur bubuk sup krim dengan air lalu merebusnya, dia yakin dia bisa.

Aroma dari sup yang dipanaskan membuat Kiki terbangun. Dia memandang asal bau sedap itu dan tersenyum, "Jangan ledakkan dapurku…" katanya lirih.

Genbu menoleh sekilas, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada korban jiwa kalau aku memasak." Dia mengaduk sup dalam panci dan mematikan apinya setelah sup itu mendidih. Dia memindah isi panci itu ke dua mangkuk yang sudah disiapkan lalu membawanya ke depan perapian, "Kau mau makan sekarang?"

"Kurasa nanti saja." Kiki bergelung lagi dalam selimut yang hangat. Hujan masih turun lumayan deras di luar sana, meski tak lagi disertai angin kencang.

"Kau mau pindah ke kamar?"

Kiki menggeleng, "Lebih hangat disini."

Tak memaksa, Genbu meletakkan satu mangkuk di lantai dan mulai memakan sup buatannya yang ternyata sedikit kurang air hingga jadi agak asin. Tapi di udara sedingin ini, yang penting panasnya, bukan rasanya. Sedang asik menikmati sup itu, Genbu merasakan sentuhan di lututnya, saat menoleh, dia melihat Kiki merapat padanya, "Apa?"

"Tidak…. Aku hanya senang kau ada disini."

Genbu meletakkan sendoknya dan mengusap kepala Kiki, "Setelah semua masalah berakhir… kurasa aku akan menginvasi rumah ini."

"Silahkan saja." Kiki bangun sebentar hanya untuk menjadikan kaki Genbu sebagai bantal kepalanya, "Aku justru senang kalau rumah ini ramai Asal kau tidak ribut terus dengan Raki."

Genbu tertawa pelan, "Itu tandanya kami akrab."

Kiki tak berkomentar dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Perapian masih menyala terang, memberi kehangatan di dalam kabin kecil di tengah hutan itu. Hening menjadi irama indah yang menemani mereka. Kiki sudah kembali tidur pulas dalam balutan selimut, sedang Genbu yang sudah selesai makan, meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di lantai lalu bersandar di sofa sambil memainkan helai halus rambut Kiki.

Kesunyian itu menjadi kesempurnaan yang tak tergantikan

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! #dicekek

Akhirnya saya nyumbang rate M juga di fandom ini. Setelah kegalauan harus memakai pair apa, akhirnya memutuskan kalo OTP saya di Omega adalah sasaran yang cocok #sadis Ya… semoga bisa diterima dan ga pada kejang-kejang bacanya. Believe it! Ini Lemon terhalus yang bisa saya buat #gelindingan

So~ mohon saran dan kritiknya XD


End file.
